Spilled Milk
by Fang lover23
Summary: A small accident during dinner brings two of the boys closer together than ever before. After all, there's no use crying over spilled milk, right? My super late entry for Cargan Day.


**So, I guess I've had this story idea for a while, but I just didn't know who to use it on. Since it was Cargan day two days ago, I just thought, "Hey, why not?" and this story was born. Yes, it's super late for Cargan day, but it doesn't matter! Every day is Cargan day! And Kames, Kenlos, Kogan, Jarlos, and Jagan (whichever you prefer).**

**And it's funny, because I think my first slash fic I read on this fandom _was_ a Cargan fic. Hmmm...go figure. :)**

**Anyway...hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for dinner, Logan!"<p>

"It's no problem, Carlitos. I knew it was your favorite, and since you looked like you had a rough day, I thought I'd cheer you up a bit."

The two boys were sitting in apartment 2J enjoying the mac-n-cheese and dino-shaped chicken nuggets Logan had just cooked up. Earlier in the day, Carlos had been moping around the Palm Woods after a horrible day recording by himself with Gustavo. It hadn't helped his mood when the Jennifers had been extra mean to him for some reason as he rested by the pool to relax.

Carlos cracked a smile. "Well, it's working." He leaned back on the couch, bringing his plate with him, and placed his feet on the coffee table.

Suddenly, Logan got a surprised look on his face. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He ran back into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, taking out one of the numerous gallons of chocolate milk- a household staple since the boys were in pre-K. He walked over to the right cabinet and took out two glasses, pouring generous amounts in each before replacing it on its respective shelf in the fridge. With an apologetic smile to Carlos, Logan placed the two cups on the table and resumed his spot next to the Latino on the orange couch. He flipped on the television to a random, mindless cartoon that Carlos would enjoy and sat back to enjoy his meal.

As they- at least, Carlos- continued to shovel food into their mouths, Logan glanced over at the boy next to him. He'd been friends with Kendall, James, and Carlos since pre-K, so they all knew everything about each other: all the crushes, every first kiss, every injury, every conflict and fight; if it happened to one of them, it happened to all of them. Ever since coming to California about a year ago, something inside Logan had changed.

It was one of those things that he couldn't really explain, but he constantly found himself spending more time with Carlos. Not that he didn't hang out with Kendall and James plenty (James more so, oddly), but he always seemed to gravitate back to the Latino. It could be because they were the smallest of the quartet, and they tended to stick together in that way. Another thing Logan considered was that they were basically polar opposites, so they cancelled each other out: Logan with his calm, reserved personality and Carlos with his hyperactive, spontaneous actions. Kendall and James were in a similar situation as well.

But neither of them were having the doubts that the genius was.

Every one of them had always been very protective of each other, especially Carlos because of his tendency to hurt himself quite frequently. But for Logan, it seemed that he _needed_ to always be around the younger boy. He could never really figure out why, but it had quickly become something he couldn't ignore. It was just difficult for him to figure out his feelings because he had Camille to worry about as well. For some reason, he felt a little guilty for thinking about Carlos when he was with the actress. They weren't together at the moment, but it still didn't make Logan feel any less guilty. It was Logan's indecisive nature that pushed him to just hide away the feelings until he was more ready to take them on.

Though, he probably never would be.

But those thoughts were flying away when he was still looking at the smallest member of Big Time Rush, seeing the sullen look as he finished his dinner. Without delicious food to distract him from his bad day, Carlos reverted back to his former mood, and that worried Logan. Maybe if he talked his problem out with the subject of those thoughts, it might begin to resolve itself. And even if Carlos didn't feel the same way, they'd always have an unbreakable bond of friendship that he knew wouldn't change, no matter what.

He reached out to place a hand on the Latino's shoulder. "Hey, Carlos?" he started.

Carlos turned to him to answer, but accidentally swung his foot as well, sending his glass of chocolate milk flying across the coffee table, spilling its contents with a rather loud _clang_. An instant look of horror came on his face as he began apologizing profusely for his slip-up. "Oh, god, Logan; I'm _so_ sorry!" He was frantically trying to get everything cleared away from the mess, saving magazines and other belongings, all the while chastising himself for being so stupid once again.

Logan could see the frustration in Carlos' eyes, so he was trying just as hard to calm him down. He ran to the kitchen to get paper towels and dish rags to clean the table and carpet that had gotten soaked with the thick substance. "Carlos, buddy. Hey, look at me! It's not a big deal. It was just a simple accident, and it could've happened to anyone!" He put his hand under the Latino's chin and turned his face upward to properly look at him. Logan could see tears swimming at the corners of the younger boy's eyes, and it tore at his heartstrings. He looked so pathetic, and it was heartbreaking for the genius to watch.

"But Logan, it only happens to _me_! I always hear people talk about how I'm not as smart as you, or as pretty as James, or as passionate as Kendall; they always look at me like I'm a freak, and I just can't do anything right today!" Carlos whined angrily. He was about ready to slip over the edge, big crocodile tears threatening to explode from his mocha brown orbs.

The raven-haired boy was having none of that. He placed a towel on the puddle of chocolate and let it soak for a moment. Turning back to his best friend, he said, "You're absolutely wrong about that, Carlos. You _are_ smart, you _do_ have looks, and you very much _are_ passionate. It may all be about something different that me or James or Kendall, but you're all of those things and more. Why must you always bring yourself down?"

A single tear leaked from the boy's socket and ran down his cheek. He sniffled. "I don't know. I just feel like I'm not enough sometimes."

Logan sighed and pulled Carlos into a friendly hug. "Let's not think that way now, okay? Now come on, let's get this cleaned up really quick," he said, gesturing to the mess on the table.

It actually was accomplished a lot quicker than Logan had anticipated. The Latino across from him, he noticed, paid a lot of attention to details when he needed to, and even after Logan had gathered up his own towels and gotten up to clean them off or thrown them away, the younger boy was still sitting at the coffee table making sure there wasn't anything else he had missed. It was actually quite adorable to the genius.

Wait, what?

Carlos soon got up to put his towels in the laundry basket, and then rushed off to the hallway closet to get the fancy vacuum to wash the patch of carpet caught in the spill. Now he was full-on into the cleaning and didn't notice when Logan came up behind him. He jumped about a mile, not expecting the sudden contact Logan's hands made with his shoulders. He gave the genius an apologetic smile and turned the vacuum off. "What's up, Loge?"

He merely looked at his counterpart and held up two rags with some cleaning solution. "It'll be much easier to clean it if we just use some old-fashioned elbow grease," Logan explained, smirking at the hyper boy.

Carlos knew he was forgiven for everything, so he joined his raven-haired friend and kneeled down next to him near the couch, cloth in hand; he'd let Logan handle the potentially dangerous chemicals. Knowing Carlos, he'd find some way to melt a hole through the wood flooring.

They set themselves to the task of making the stain disappear before Mrs. Knight could come home and kill them both. Carlos scrubbed at the carpet diligently while, unnoticed by the Latino, Logan merely rubbed a bit and stared at the boy next to him. Everything was starting to make sense now, but he didn't really know how to act on it.

His moment came seconds later when Carlos accidentally slammed his hand into a leg of the coffee table, earning a muffled yell and a burst of pain for the caramel-skinned BTR member. He cradled his right hand in his left and scrunched his eyes to try to stop any tears from falling. The pale boy immediately jumped into doctor mode and reached his hands out to his friend. "Carlos, let me see your hand, please."

Carlos opened his eyes a slit as the pain eased and gingerly relaxed his posture to allow Logan to grasp his injured limb. As their skin touched, each felt a slight zap of electricity, but internally shrugged it off, thinking it was just the static from the rug. Logan continued his examination, only using the gentlest touch with his delicate friend. He saw that the knuckles were turning a little red, but saw no immediate swelling. "Did you feel anything crack?" he questioned, still watching the hand he held.

The Latino took in a deep breath to steady himself. "N-no, I don't think so." He then winced as Logan ran the pads of his fingertips over the sensitive area. The doctor-in-training in turn sent him an extremely apologetic look.

"Well, I don't really see anything wrong with it other than it may still be a little tender-" He looked up at his friend for reassurance, but stopped when he caught the intense stare that was being thrown his way. Something had clicked inside the youngest boy as well, and he too felt a strange attraction to the raven-haired wonder in front of him.

The cleaning supplies were left abandoned as the two boys leaned into each other and gently brushed their lips together, only testing the waters. Neither of them had been quite aware until that moment that they were attracted to anyone of the same sex; it was odd but exhilarating.

They pulled apart and glanced into each other's eyes once more. Logan gave Carlos his little playful smirk, and it drove Carlos wild. But a tiny voice in the back of his head was nagging at him. "W-wait, Lo-Logan; what- I mean, you…" It wasn't that he didn't like the kiss; it was more of the what-the-hell-just-happened-and-where-did-that-come-from sort of feeling.

Logan looked down at the floor dejectedly, silently cursing himself for being so momentarily stupid. Carlos quickly saw this and went to comfort the boy. "No, that's not what I meant! It's just…it caught me off guard, that's all. I liked it!"

The genius raised his head a fraction. "R-really?" His voice came out weak and strained.

"I promise, buddy," Carlos said sincerely, giving Logan a genuine smile.

Logan brushed himself off and looked at his crush with a new gleam in his eyes. Feeling bold, he grabbed Carlos' hand off the floor where it had previously rested and intertwined their fingers. It was a perfect fit. "I really like you, Carlos," he began, sounding much more confident than he actually was. "And I've wanted you for so long, but, you know me, 'Mr. Skittish'. I just could never find the right time or place-" He was cut off by a chaste kiss.

Carlos merely chuckled at Logan's naïveté. "You're so cute when you ramble, little Logie," he smiled. "And I really like you too."

"Then do you think we could try giving a relationship a shot?"

The Latino gave their tangled hands a light squeeze. "Absolutely."

Logan suddenly went into his over-analytical mode. "But just to be clear, if this doesn't work out-"

"Which it will," Carlos interrupted.

"Will we still be best friends?" Logan finished.

Carlos almost laughed at the absurdity of that question. "Of course! Would we really want it any other way? Now kiss me, you fool."

The genius could not disagree with that sentiment, so he leaned forward again, and pressed his lips, a little harder this time, to Carlos' supple ones. They fought for dominance, almost making a game out of it. As more and more time passed, the mess beside them completely forgotten, their kisses slowed, only conveying pure passion and love. Logan had a hand on Carlos' cheek, softly caressing it, and Carlos had one hand placed on the back of the pale boy's neck. It was perfect, and nothing more really needed to be said or done.

Their moment was almost ruined when the front door opened. The two lovebirds were too wrapped up in each other to notice the newcomers, until one of them spoke up. "Did we interrupt something…?"

The two boys split apart instantly, hearing one of the voices of their best friends. Turning toward the other half of their band, a blush instantly overtook Logan's features and Carlos kept his head down a bit.

Kendall continued. "You know, we don't care if you two like each other. That's not how _we_ roll," he indicated James and himself. "But if you guys are happy, we're happy."

"Yeah," James started. "Love is love…just- don't make a mess. If you know what I mean." He winked in their direction, making Logan blush an even deeper crimson as Carlos just stared at the pretty boy with wide eyes. Yes, they knew what he meant.

As Kendall and James retreated to the bedroom they shared, Carlos looked back at Logan. He tried to calm him down by snaking an arm around his back and massaging the exposed skin above his jeans.

They sat in the embrace for some time before Logan finally spoke up again. "Well," he turned his head to his new lover. "There's no crying over spilled milk, right?"

Carlos couldn't help but laugh at the bad joke.

"Now, come on, let's pick all this stuff up before Mama Knight comes home. The stain is pretty much gone, so now we've got some time to relax by ourselves," Logan told him.

"I'd like that," the Latino beamed. He placed another kiss to Logan's lips as they stood up to put everything away. They walked into their room and laid on the floor with blankets and pillows under them, just enjoying each other's presence. Logan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his temple, and they both drifted off for an afternoon nap, dreaming about their prospective future and the many more moments like that to come again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this turned out really fluffy. This might be the fluffiest thing I've ever written. I'm practically throwing up rainbows and unicorns. It's just so beautifu-huh-ullllllll. -shot-<strong>

**Reviews are lovely. Flames are good too. Sorry if this sucked at all. Blah. I'm graduating high school tonight so I'm pretty amped up for that! :D**

**I just had to get this out before tonight because I wouldn't have any other time to do it in the next few days.**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
